Question: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the product of $7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-4$ times that expression and then add $-3$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-8$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (7x - 8) = \color{orange}{-4(7x-8)}$ What does adding $-3$ to $\color{orange}{-4(7x-8)}$ do? $-4(7x-8)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(7x-8)-3$.